


Either/Or

by zooweemama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AFAB Reader but no female pronouns are used!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Multi, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Submissive Dirk, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweemama/pseuds/zooweemama
Summary: For the first time, Dirk Strider is incalculable.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider/Reader, Jake English/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Either/Or

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent

The evening seeps in through the blinds in the bedroom. It’s quiet, the only sound permeating the room is the occasional soft snore. He can’t see a thing, the only objects keeping him purchased, in reality, is the sleeping forms on either side of him. He has perfect conditions, yet Dirk Strider is unable to fall back asleep.

On top of that, he has a painful boner tenting in his boxer briefs. In theory, he could just finish himself off in the bathroom and clamber back into bed. However, Dirk Strider is currently smushed between both of his partners. Jake English’s arm is draped over his waist, while your sleeping figure is pressed right up against his own. 

_Fuck._

It’s getting way too hot, but Dirk is unable to move an inch out of fear of waking the two of you up. You nuzzle into his neck, a hand joining Jake’s, perched Dirk’s thin waist. Your thigh, originally to the side of Dirk weaves its way between his legs. Your leg presses softly against Dirk’s growing arousal. Dirk sharply inhales at the sensation, yet it’s not even enough to properly provide any friction. 

You mumble something in your sleep, tugging Dirk closer to you. Jake English sleeps like a goddamned rock, yet he manages to scoot himself closer to Dirk once his sleeping form feels an absence of warmth. Dirk positions himself lower on the bed, trying to angle himself so that your thigh might grant him some relief. 

Fuck, okay he can work with this. Your toned thigh provides at least some way to relieve himself. He shudders a moan as he begins to slowly rut himself against you. Being surrounded by the two of you was enough to get himself riled up, but realizing just how hot it was to get himself off while the two of you slept was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

Dirk’s breathing quickens as he beings to thrust himself against your thigh. However, he comes to a complete stop once he feels Jake shift in his sleep. He clamps a hand over his mouth, not daring to make a sound in fear of waking the two of you up. He stays like this for what feels like a century until the coast is clear. Jake begins to snore behind Dirk, pressing his body against Dirk’s. 

Dirk let out a whine, feeling Jake’s clothed cock press against his ass. He began to rock himself again, making an effort to press back against Jake’s aching arousal. “Fuck—“ he pants out. Dirk’s grip tightens on your arm as he began to steadily approach his orgasm.

This wakes you up. 

You blink slowly, not quite sure what woke you up. You grumble, reaching over to the bedside table and checking the time on your phone. 4 am, great. You sigh, rubbing your hands over your eyes. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over you, you settled back into your previous position. You moved your thigh, weaving it further in between Dirk’s spread legs.

Dirk whined at the contact. You narrowed your eyes, propping yourself up on your elbow. 

“Wha…?” You ask. “Shit, did I wake you up?” Your voice is so fucking low it sends shivers down Dirk’s spine. 

Dirk groans, he’s in a right state. All you need to do is look down and see the growing tent in his boxers. Dirk tries to position himself where you aren’t able to feel or see it, but the fabric deliciously presses against your arousal. 

“Dirk?” You ask. Oh, your tired voice is laced with concern. He feels terrible, making a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. You reach over to cup his jawline, and oh he wishes you had just stayed asleep. Touch-starved, the simplest displays of affection ended up going straight to his cock.

 _“Mh—“_ Dirk whines, trying to tear himself away from your grasp. He averts eye contact with you, covering his face in his hands. He wants your hands on him so desperately, he’s practically aching for your touch. The three of you have been dating for well over two months now, yet he has no clue how to ask for this. 

“Dirk, you’re worrying me, are you okay?” You press yourself closer to him, a pause. “ _….Oh_.” 

Dirk feels like the ground had been ripped up beneath him. It all felt so wrong, so inappropriate to want you and Jake so desperately. He assumes these thoughts only sprung up due to how close in proximity you all were to one another. Dirk was so sleepy that a chaste scenario shared between the three of you made him incredibly horny. 

Your cheeks redden as the realization hits you. 

“Shit, sorry I tried going back to sleep but I didn’t want to wake—“ Dirk stutters, trying to avert your gaze.

“Did you want me to do anything?” You ask.

Dirk’s cheeks flush, he feels his cock twitch at the proposition.

“A-ah, I mean. Shit, you can if you want to but there’s no obligation to help me out.” Dirk stammers. 

“I want to.”

Dirk’s mind races, fuck _you’re willing to go through with this_. “I-I don’t know what to do, so you’re gonna have to ah, take the lead here,” he explains. You give him a funny look before pressing your lips to his. Dirk’s arms tighten around your frame, tugging and pulling at your shirt. His eyes flutter shut as you move sweetly against him. The kiss is tender, with no sense of urgency to it at all. Your hands rest on his waist, fingers drawing patterns in his toned flesh. 

You break away for a split second, meeting Dirk’s gaze. He’s panting, cheeks dusted with red. You surge forward, pressing yourself against him, kissing him more fervently this time. Dirk gasps against your mouth, “Fuck—“ he whines.

“What’s all the fuss about?.”

The two of you freeze. You’re the first to break away, Jake has propped himself up on his elbows. He looks just as exhausted as you do. At first, you and Dirk feel a wave of guilt wash over you. You were so caught up in the theatrics you paid no attention to how loud you were being. You’re about to stammer an apology to your boyfriend but he cuts you off.

“I can’t believe you two started without me.”

Jake pulls the two of you closer to him, pressing himself against Dirk’s backside. Dirk arches his back, chest pressing into yours. From here, you just sort of wing it. You’ve been together for two months, yet you three have never gone further than anything past 2nd base. This is as new to them as it is to you. 

“Uh, how far are you willing to go tonight? Both of you?” Jake asks. 

Fuck, you’ve had nothing but sexual tension at every meal for the past two months. You’re starving, but you don’t answer until Dirk does. 

“M’so hard, just want you both to touch me.” Dirk pants, grasping at the two of you. You feel the familiar coil of heat in your abdomen. Seeing Dirk so desperate for two of you makes your head spin. 

“What about you, darling?” Jake’s voice is way too soft for someone who’s asking you if you’d like to screw tonight. You know the answer, but don’t want to come off as too desperate. You’ve got to retain at least some composure, come on. Your pulse quickens at the proposition, the two of them are _offering themselves up to you._ You’re pretty sure you could die right then and there. 

“Same here. Anything is game.” 

* * *

Jake feels around on the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant, knocking over a mug in the process. It clatters to the floor, but he pays no mind to it. Eventually, he finds the small bottle, fumbling with the cap as he struggles to open it. 

You let out a sleepy giggle, sitting up and reaching over Dirk’s body to wrap your arms around Jake’s torso. You press a kiss to the back of his neck as you reach for the bottle of lubricant. He melts into your touch, letting out a sigh as you kiss lower down his back. Your deft hands make work of the bottle, opening it with ease. You smile into his back, before taking the bottle of lubricant into the palm of your hand. You try and warm up the cool liquid. 

“S’easy, dunno what you were doing, silly...” you mumble, pressing your forehead into the tanned skin of Jake’s back. You roll the bottle in your hands as you continue to kiss his weathered skin, the acne forming a constellation across his back. You hear him whimper before he speaks.

“I–I Don’t have my glasses on, darling—“

“You don’t need to see to open a bottle of lube, you just...feel around for the top of the lid. Dude, it’s really not that hard.” 

Dirk whines impatiently beneath you, breaking your attention away from your other boyfriend. You press a chaste kiss to Jake’s back before focusing your attention on Dirk once more. 

The bed groans as you resume your previous position, to the side of Dirk. Jake shifts his position too, mirroring your own. Dirk is sandwiched between two idiots, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He smiles to himself, tears threatening to prick in his eyes as he’s surrounded by the two of you.

“What are you smilin’ bout?” You murmur, lips latching onto the column of his throat. You pay extra attention to the scar across his neck, pressed a long, chaste kiss to the healed area.

“Just you two...” He whines, titling his neck further to give you better access. You suck gently on the skin just below his ear, eliciting a sharp moan from the blonde. His hands roam yours and Jake’s bodies, attempting to ground himself from all the attention. It was all a bit too much for a Dirk, his breathing was ragged as you continued to kiss along his throat. 

Dirk’s gasps are swallowed by Jake, who’s plush lips were on his own. Jake carded just hands through Dirk’s hair. It was soft, much easier to run your hands through. Dirk didn’t bother to style his hair around the two of you— especially when all three of you were home. 

You softly bite the shell of Dirk’s ear before raising yourself on your elbows. The man below you whines at the loss of contact, a hand scrabbling to grasp at your large shirt. You let out a breathless laugh, intertwining your hand with Dirk’s. You rub a thumb along with his clenched hand, holding it close to your chest. Dirk’s pulse quickens, his face goes bright red at the romantic gesture. Jake breaks away from the kiss, a trail of spit connecting the two boys. You feel the familiar surge of heat between your legs as you watch them. You remind yourself that you three were just getting started.

“Why’d you stop—“ Dirk murmurs against the other’s lips. His eyes are lidded with arousal, looking up at you. 

Jake looks equally windswept. His well-kept hair in disarray lips blotchy, and parted. His breathing is ragged and uneven as if he’s just run a mile. His shirt has rode up settling comfortably around his waist, exposing his soft tummy and a peek of his happy trail. Eyes drifting lower, you notice his obvious arousal hidden beneath tented briefs. He feels you staring at him, blushing even further. 

Dirk’s hand tugs on your own, pulling you back into reality. He looks so different in the dim light of the morning, softer and more approachable. In the mess of your sheets, for the first time, Dirk Strider is incalculable. You squeeze his hand before letting go, both of your hands finding purchase on his thin waist. He inhales sharply at the contact, your deft hands not helping his obvious arousal. 

He watches you with lidded eyes as your hands work his shirt higher, exposing his toned abdomen. He lets out an involuntary whine as you press a kiss to his pelvis. Dirk’s hips buck upward, desperate for contact. His hands scrabble to ground himself, finding purchase on Jake’s bare torso. You smile into Dirk’s flesh, hands kneading the flesh of his hips. You know exactly where he wants you to go, but you’re a dreadful tease. 

One of Jake’s hands smooth over the toned flesh on Dirk’s abdomen. Goosebumps forming almost instantly at the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on him. Dirk Strider is terribly touch starved, the slightest ounce contact going straight to his cock. Jake presses a chaste kiss to Dirk’s shoulder, eyes focused on you. 

You managed to warm the bottle of lube up in your hands. Dirk feels himself twitch beneath his boxers as he realizes what’s on the table. You thumb the waistband of his underwear, making eye contact with him as you do so. Dirk bites his lip, nodding softly. His eyes begging you to just get on with it. 

You palm him through his boxers, eliciting a high whine from the blonde. Jake groans, surging forward to capture his lips in another kiss. He shamelessly rocks his hips against Dirk’s thigh, desperate for any kind of friction. Enamored with the sight above you, you press your lips to Dirk’s clothed cock. You drag your tongue along the length, moaning as you realize just how _big_ dirk is. The blonde bucks his hips up, desperate for more, more, more. 

“Please—“ he whines against Jake’s mouth. His hand flies to your hair, tugging gently on your thick locks of hair. You groan, feeling arousal pool down between your legs. As much as you would love to draw this out, you know that Dirk couldn’t handle any more teasing. 

You suck on the tip of his cock through the fabric, teasing the slit of his cock. Precome seeps through the thin fabric, bitter on your tongue. Dirk’s hand holds your head in place as he bucks his hip forward, pressing himself completely against your mouth. Sure, it was an involuntary gesture. But fuck, that’s actually really hot. To know that you’re practically reducing Dirk to his baser instincts sends a flutter in your chest. You deserve a gold star for this. 

“Fuck, do I have to beg? Please don’t make me beg—“ Dirk whines above you, barely a whisper. 

“No, baby, I’ve got you.” You reassure him. His cock twitches at the pet name. You raise your eyebrows at his reaction. _Pet names, huh?_ Dirk chokes at how amused your expression is, cheeks reddening. 

You swallow and clear your throat, it's extremely gratifying to know that he is watching you with obvious interest. Dirk bites his lip, eyes fluttering as you tug down his boxers. His cock springs up, hitting his lower abdomen almost comically. He blushes darker, spreading his legs for you. Dirk Strider is practically laying himself out for the two of you.

“Jesus,” you breathe. You reach for the bottle of lube that had been tossed aside. Dirk’s breathing stutters, fuck, you’re going through with this. He just keeps looking at you, the both of them do, you can feel your arousal seep through your underwear. 

Jake breaks away from the kiss, panting, his cheeks a deep shade of red. He looks so fucking hot, you make a note to sear that image in your brain for the rest of your life. As you pop open the bottle of lubricant, you hear the two of them inhale. 

It’s warm and extremely slippery, you suppose that’s the whole point of lube. You didn’t mean to pour that much into the palm of your hand but you suppose you can work with it. Deft fingers roll the substance around in your hand, making sure to coat them evenly. Dirk bites his lip, eyes fluttering shut as he feels your finger tease his rim. 

Dirk’s hands flew to the sheets below him, white-knuckled, as you teased his hole. “Fuck,” he pants, “Fucking hell….” 

Jake’s boxers were getting uncomfortably tight, his erection strained against the thin fabric. The feeling of bare, sweaty skin mixed with those sounds Dirk is making goes right to his dick. Blindly, Jake grasps your wrist. “M-May I?” He’s terribly polite, cheeks a pretty red. You smile, pouring a generous amount of lubricant into his outstretched hand. 

“Huh…?” Dirk breathes, whining as Jake retired from his neck. 

Jake wraps his slick hand around the base Dirk’s weeping cock. Dirk let out a shuddered moan, tossing his head to the side. Jake kisses his neck his breath hitches in his throat. He bites down ever so slightly at the sensitive skin just below his ear and Dirk bucks his hips upwards. “Jesus, _Jake_ …” he groans, tugging at the sheets below him. 

You press a finger into Dirk slowly, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Dirk makes a choking sound once your finger is all the way in. Jake begins to shallowly jerk him off, paying close attention to the tip of Dirk’s cock. A steady stream of precome beads from the tip. You can’t help that your mouth waters at the sight. You take in a gross amount of satisfaction at how much you two can make him squirm. 

You crook your finger inside him, slowly fucking your finger in and out of his tight hole.

“ _Hah—_ “ Dirk pants, hiding his face in the pillow. He blushes darker, not willing to meet either of your gazes. You feel your heart flutter at the sight. 

Jake starts to speed up his movements, pressing his face into Dirk’s sharp collarbones, moaning. 

“Dirk you’re so good for us—“ He's shifted himself, positioning himself directly behind Dirk. The two of them slot together like puzzle pieces. Jake ruts against Dirk’s ass, there’s absolutely no grace to his movements. He whimpers, hand tugging at Dirk’s cock in tandem with his thrusts. You love how as he’s grown more desperate, his voice raises in pitch. 

You don’t stop fucking your finger into Dirk until you feel him loosen up around your digit. You press two into him now, scissoring your fingers against the tight heat of Dirk’s entrance. You crook your fingers upward, trying to find that spot.

“Fuck, ah…the two of you, please—“ Dirk keeps making *those* noises, you can tell he’s close. He was drowning, unable to control any of the pleasure he was receiving. He felt so open, so exposed between the two of you. Jake’s other arm is wrapped around Dirk’s waist, holding him firmly in place as he rocks against his bare ass. 

You’ve managed to fit in three fingers, thrusting them in and out in time with Jake’s movements with ease. You watch Dirk begin to unravel, his eyes screwed shut up euphoria as he approaches his orgasm. But you’re not so sure you want this to end just yet. 

You remove your slick fingers from Dirk’s entrance, his hole puckers at the loss. Fuck, that’s hot. You wipe them on the sheets, they’re still a bit slick but nothing you can’t handle. You switch positions. You prop yourself up on your elbow, biting your lip. 

“W-Why’d you stop…” 

Your mind races. You’re a dreadful tease but you kind of want to take things further tonight, especially because your arousal is becoming harder and harder to ignore. Your underwear is soaked with your slick, an incessant reminder that you’ve neglected to take care of your own needs for the past hour. Staring down at him, you card your hands through his hair. 

“Wha…?” He blinks at you in confusion before you surge forward and kiss him. You want to be touched so badly it’s unfair. Dirk gasps but doesn’t pull away from your contact. His hands fly to your waist, pushing up your comically large shirt. He shudders as his hands roam your body, grazing over your stomach and upwards to your chest. You moan as you feel his hands knead the swell of your breasts, thumbs teasing your nipples. 

Jake’s hips slow, he gazes from behind Dirk’s shoulder at the two of you. His dick twitches at your whimpers, precome smearing from underneath the fabric of his boxers. The hand on dirk’s cock slows, shallowly jerking him off as he assesses the situation at hand. 

“Jesus,“ he stutters out, moaning against your lips. 

“E-eager, are we?” You try to play it cool like you’re not as nervous as he is. He quickly loses composure as Jake presses his lips to the back of his neck. Arching his back, he rubs his ass against the swell in Jake’s briefs. 

“Wanna feel you,” Dirk is panting, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red. It’s so fucking hot, he’s so hot. His hands roam your body, tugging and pulling at your shirt. “Wanna fuck you so bad,” He whines as you mouth against his neck. Dirk pants, gripping your waist as you rock yourself forward against him. “ _Oh God, I want you both to bad, please—_ “

You and Jake make a choked noise in perfect sync. Did you hear him right? Both of you? At the same time?

Jake speaks first, “Darling, are you alright with taking it that far?” Dirk melts, the pet-name not helping his arousal, not at all. 

“I’ve literally never been more sure about anything in my goddamn life. You are both terrible teases, please just, do something—“ Dirk pants. 

Jake looks to you as if he’s asking for permission. The three of you have never gone this far before. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife, you are all aching for one another. Instead of talking about the mechanics of how you’ll all fit together, you sit up and tug your panties off. Looks like you have to do everything around here. 

You toss your slick underwear off of the bed, pulse-quickening. This is actually happening, isn’t it? You’re about to have sex with your boyfriends. Technically, Dirk will be the one having sex with the two of you. But you say screw technicalities, you’ve got a handsome devil to screw instead. 

“Aces! Now, I hate to break up the mood we’ve got going here but…how exactly are we doing this? Is there an order of operations for this equation or are we just going gung-ho?” It’s Jake’s turn to sit up. His hands are shaky as he speaks, nerves getting the best of him. 

“What?” You blink at your boyfriend in confusion. “You mean like who’s entering who?”

“It just gets weird to say it out loud, s’all.” 

You roll your eyes, kissing him squarely on the lips. He’s incredibly tense, but you’re not sure why. You’re certain the two of them have fucked before you joined the relationship. “Why don’t you fuck him after he’s inside me? ” You kiss him in-between your words. His fidgety hands grasp your shoulders, trying to pull you in for an actual kiss. 

He shivers as you slide your hands down his bare sides, he’s a lot bigger than you and Dirk. “But first, you seriously need to ditch the clothes.” You say, thumbing the edge of his boxers before tugging them down. His cock slaps against his skin, precome spotting his stomach. Jake surges forward, arms wrapping around your shoulders as he deepens the kiss. 

You feel Dirk shift on the bed beneath you, desperate for you two to wrap up your little moment. You manage to pry yourself away from Jake’s iron grip, laughing. 

You flop over on your side, facing Dirk. Your face inches away from his own. _“Hey.”_

Dirk turns a brilliant shade of red. You kiss him, reaching for his hand and wrapping it around your waist. Dirk gets the message and tugs you closer to him. You both groan as your hips meet, the feeling of his cock pressed against your tight heat sends a wave of arousal down to your core. You should do this more often. 

“Cool, I’m gonna put your cock in me, is that okay?” You ask, you feel your pulse quicken as you hear yourself. Fuck, you’re going to do this. You’re actually going to fuck Dirk Strider. 

“A-Alright—“ he pants, shivering as he pulls you closer to him. Dirk looks at you tenderly, inexperienced, and terribly nervous. It dawns on you that this is his first time with someone like you. You hold back tears as you look into his eyes. How the hell did you get this lucky?

You take a deep breath before you raise a leg, wrapping it around Dirk’s hip. “Fuck, I might need your help.” You admit, “odd angle.” 

“O-oh, alright.” The hand originally gripping your waist trails lower. He slides his thin hands over your dripping entrance. Your pulse races as he slides them along your outer lips, thumb brushing ever so slightly against your throbbing clit. You gasp at the sensation, gripping Dirk’s shoulders, you rut against his hand shamelessly. 

You gaze up at Jake, who hasn’t moved since you kissed him. He’s got one hand placed on the bed, while the other palms his weeping cock. His broad shoulders rise and fall rapidly at the sight of the two of you. He manages to make eye contact with you as Dirk teases your folds, he bites his lip. You swear you see his cock jump. 

Dirk carefully lines himself up with your aching folds and slowly presses himself in. Your cunt is so slick that he ends up all the way in by accident. Your hips are flush together. 

_“Fuck—!”_ Dirk sobs at the sensation, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He groans, hands carding all over your body. “Shit, ah. C-can I move? Please…” he whines into your shoulder. 

“Y-yeah man, do it.”

His hips stutter forward. He shallowly fucks into your tight heat, hands eventually finding purchase on your waist. You rock into his thrusts, encouraging him to go faster. “You’re so, ah—so tight and warm.” Dirk practically sobs, his hips pulling back and forward once more. Each time gaining a bit more confidence. Eventually, Dirk’s able to let himself go, he starts rocking into you faster and faster. 

You break your attention away from Dirk for a second, locking eyes with Jake. He’s desperate, but still not touching his cock. It’s practically weeping. Jake English must have the patience of a fucking saint because the sounds Dirk is making is enough to send anyone over the edge. 

“Like what you see?” you’ve got six inches of dick inside you, but you still manage to be a smarts. 

He only whimpers in response, cheeks darkening. He looks ethereal in the light of the rising sun, lips slightly parted, skin blotchy with need. He’s glowing. He’s literally fucking glowing. You think you could stare at Jake English for hours, you don’t suppose he’d mind either. “Open him up, will you, darling?” You ask. He melts at the name, scrambling to lie behind his boyfriend. 

“Hey baby,” you card your hands through Dirk’s hair, tugging him up from the crook of your shoulder. He moans in earnest at the feeling, hips stuttering forward. He has a vice grip on your waist, and god, your body feels like it’s on fire. Dirk’s eyes are lidded with arousal, he seems to have lost the ability to speak. He just moans, speeding up as you maintain eye contact with him. “Jake’s going to fuck you now, is that alright?” He surges forward and captures your lips with his own. You take this as a yes.

You give a knowing look to Jake as Dirk kisses you breathless. You hear Jake pop open the bottle of lube, slicking himself up before putting a generous glob of lubricant at Dirk’s entrance. Dirk yelps at the sensation, lips parting as he moans into your mouth. You take this moment to slip your tongue into his mouth. He’s so wracked with pleasure that he doesn’t even fight back, letting you explore his mouth with ease. Your teeth clack together obscenely in the process. It’s so fucking hot, you plant a few kisses across his face as you hold him close.

“Ready?” Jake asks softly. Dirk struggles to give a verbal response but nods his head fervently. Jake presses open-mouthed kissed along the span of Dirk’s freckled back as he slowly inches himself inside the other, gasping at how hot he is. 

“Jumping Josephat — Dirk, you’re so _tight._ ” Jake’s voice is high with need as he’s fully seated in him. “Can I move? Please, Dirk, _you feel so good…_ ” 

Dirk sobs into your mouth, hips stuttering upward into your tight heat. It’s your turn to groan, pulling yourself closer to the blonde. Dirk nods, burying his face into the crook of your neck again. You smooth your hand over his back as he’s rocked forward by his boyfriend. His hands leave your waist and trail upward. He cups your breasts and kneads them in his deft hands. Jake starts with a slow rhythm, gently thrusting himself in and out of Dirk’s tight heat.

The three of you lay like this, breathless as you rut into one another. You run your hands up and down Dirk’s sides, it’s not like touching Jake at all. God, you feel so full. you could only imagine how Dirk is feeling right now. You coax him out from the crook of your shoulder and *Jesus Christ* he looks like an absolute wreck. 

“This is, ah—a really good look for you.” You smirk. 

Dirk let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering shut at the compliment. You’ve got him now. Smiling sweetly, you cup his jawline. Peppering kisses along his neck, you continue to spoil him. “Baby, you’re doing so well. You feel so good inside me—“ 

Dirk sped up, his thrusts becoming more erratic as you continued. “You’re so big inside me, filling me up so fucking well. You’re such a _good boy._ ” A small sound escaped Dirk’s throat, he liked it when you complimented him. 

You managed to make eye contact with Jack from behind Dirk’s shoulder. Jake was close, however, he knew what you were trying to do. He whined, picking up speed as he fumbled with his words. “D-Dirk, you feel fucking fantastic. Oh god, you feel so perfect around me.” Jake was bucking his hips into Dirk’s tight heat. “ _You’re perfect—_ “ 

Dirk couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Jake’s hands gripped his hips tightly, he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Dirk’s scarred back. It was getting difficult to breathe for him, the feeling of the two of you getting to be a bit too much. Dirk shivered as you both continued to praise him. 

“You’re so good for us, Dirk. You feel absolutely capital—“ Jake’s pace quickened to make up for Dirk’s stillness. Dirk lifted his hips, allowing Jake to hit that spot just right. Dirk felt his face flush with embarrassment. He wasn’t able to hide his face from either of you, you wouldn’t let him. A moan spilled from Dirk’s lips as you began to thrust forward, he couldn’t stop himself. He gripped your frame hard, pulling you close to his thin figure. God, he was so close—

“Dunno why you hide your face so much, you’re so pretty, Dirk.” You card your hands through his hair, rocking your hips against his own. It was getting a bit much for you too, but you’ll be damned before you lose your composure. “You understand? I wanna look at you, you’re so pretty when you get all worked up for us.” 

_“Ah-Ah! Mmmn—!”_ Holy shit. He couldn’t take much more of this. The familiar coil of arousal was pooling in his stomach as you and Jake complimented him. He was so close, god he felt like he could burst. Jake picked up speed, huffing as he let his impulses take over, pounding into Dirk’s limp figure. 

“Such a _good boy._ ” You remind him, punctuating the last two words with a tug on his hair. 

Dirk moaned, bucking his hips into yours. He sobbed into your shoulder as he came, spilling into your tight heat. Jake whined as he felt Dirk clench around him. His hips stutter forward, and he’s pressing his face into Dirk’s back, a high moan spilling from his lips as he shudders against Dirk. 

It hits you all at once. Your boyfriends making _those_ noises and the feeling of Dirk coming inside you pushes you over the edge. Then, it's your turn to tighten your grip on dirk’s frame as your orgasm washes over you. 

You don’t move. The three of you a gasping, shivering, and sweaty mess. You can’t help but laugh at the state of the three of you. Jake has his forehead pressed into Dirk’s upper back, nuzzling into his skin. You feel dirk pull you closer, wrapping his sturdy arms around your frame. You reach around, searching for Jake’s hands. You intertwine your fingers with his much larger ones, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. 

The morning sun is beginning to flood in through your blinds, though you don’t have the heart to separate yourself to close them. 


End file.
